


100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra (Grasp)

by Musyc



Series: 100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Commands, Community: lover100, Draco Malfoy - character, Established Relationship, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Obedience, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco work their way through 100 fantasies. (049 - Grasp)</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra (Grasp)

"So what shall we do tonight?" Hermione asked. She lay back on the bed and wrapped both hands around the headboard.

Draco glanced at her and raised his brows. "When you do that," he said, nodding at the grasp she'd taken on the thin slats, "it gives me a few ideas." He leaned over her, one hand sliding up her arm to press on her fingers and tighten her grip on the headboard. He bent to kiss the curve of her ear, then whispered to her. "Very tempting to tell you that you have to keep holding on. That no matter what I do to you, you can't let go. What do you think? Do you think you could keep your hands still while I had my way with you?"

He lifted his head enough to look at her eyes. They'd gone dark and hooded. The point of her tongue rested on her lower lip and he could feel her breasts moving against him as she breathed fast and hard. Draco dragged his thumb across her nipple and watched it stiffen beneath her light cotton top. He dropped his head and kissed that peak. Hermione arched up and the headboard creaked. Draco licked her nipple through her shirt and reached up without looking to touch her hand. "Don't move," he muttered against her breast. "Hold on, Granger. Be good and I'll give you a fantastic reward."

"And what if I'm bad?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

Draco glanced up at her as he ground his stiffening cock against her side. He grinned and licked his lips. "Then I just might have to give you something even better. A lovely little punishment. We'll just have to see what happens." He shoved up her shirt and tweaked her nipple to make her yelp. "Hands still," he ordered as his hand drifted down her stomach to push beneath her knickers and into her curls. "Hold on tight."


End file.
